Operation Saturn 284
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Ein Undercovereinsatz fordert die letzten Reserven des Teams. Ansiedelung:  hm … es gibt Kate und Jenny noch, also sucht es euch aus.  Tony, Kate, Gibbs, Jenny
1. Chapter 1

Rating: P18 um sicher zu sein

Zusammenfassung: Ein Undercovereinsatz fordert die letzten Reserven des Teams.  
Ansiedelung: hm … es gibt Kate und Jenny noch, also sucht es euch aus.

„Operation Saturn 284"

Kapitel – 1

Prolog

_NCIS Hauptquartier_

_13:56_

„Kate, es tut mir Leid, dass er wieder einmal …", versuchte Jenny ihren Satz zu vollenden, aber es funktionierte nicht, sie musste lachen.

Caitleen war entrüstet in ihr Büro gekommen und hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie und Tony nicht mehr lange zusammenarbeiten könnten, wenn er ihr ständig in den Ausschnitt starre oder es immer sie war, die auf seine Schultern klettern musste – immer wenn sie einen Rock trug – und er diesen Moment ihrer absoluten Hilflosigkeit ausnützte, um ihr zwischen die Beine zu schauen.

Etliche Male hatte er ihr bereits erklärt, dass dies typisch DiNozzo sei, so zu reagieren. Wenn es sie so sehr stören würde, solle sie eine offizielle Beschwerde wegen sexueller Belästigung einreichen.

Kate saß ihr gegenüber und musste schließlich mit ihr lachen. In den letzten Jahren waren die beiden Frauen mehr als nur Vorgesetzte und Untergebene geworden, ein freundschaftliches Band hatte sich entwickelt.

„Könntest du das restliche Team herein bitten, ich muss euch über eine neue Operation informieren."

Eine Viertelstunde später waren Gibbs, Tony, Kate und Bambino im Büro der Direktorin versammelt und warteten darauf, von Jenny in die Details eigeweiht zu werden.

Gemeinsam saßen sie am großen Tisch, als Jenny das File öffnete und gleichzeitig anordnete, dass jeder sich vom Stapel eine Mappe nehmen sollte.

Auf dem Titelblatt stand „Operation Saturn 284".

Gibbs sah Jenny verwundert an, unwissend, was sie als nächstes planen würde. Was sollte er hier und mit diesem File, wieso wurden sie an einer Operation teilnehmen, dies taten sie im Normalfall nicht. Sie klärten Morde auf, sie klärten andere Verbrechen auf aber nahmen nie an einer Operation teil.

„Wie sie alle sehen können, handelt es ich hier um eine Undercover Operation. Wir wurden vom JAG gebeten daran teilzunehmen, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht in unsere Zuständigkeit fällt. Operation Saturn 284 wurde vom JAG ins Leben gerufen in Verbindung mit einigen Einheiten der Militärpolizei. Wir sind nicht direkt involviert, werden aber durch unseren Einsatz hinzustoßen. Man hat uns ausgewählt, weil man weiß, welche militärischen Fähigkeiten in diesem Team vorhanden sind."

Kate und Tony versuchten im File weiterzublättern, herauszufinden, um was es eigentlich ging.

„Corporal Stephan McNally wurde in einem Einsatz getötet und bei seinem Leichnam wurden Drogen gefunden. Er selbst war mit seiner Familie Camp Patriot untergebracht, die Kinder gehen in die amerikanische Schule in Kuwait City. Das war im März dieses Jahres. Mittlerweile haben wir Juli und drei weitere Männer wurden ebenfalls mit Drogen am Körper im Kampf getötet. Niemals auf der Basis. Die Drogen waren an den Körper getaped, immer nur mit ihren eigenen Fingerabdrücken auf dem Klebeband."

„Und was können wir tun?", fragte Jethro genervt.

„Wir werden Undercover arbeiten. Ich habe mir diesen Auftrag nicht ausgesucht, die Leute nicht ausgewählt, dies kommt aus höherer Instanz", erklärte sie, holte tief Luft und bat jeden, die Files auf Seite 10 zu öffnen. „Hier finden sie alle ihr Profil, ihre Aufgabe. Sie, Timothy bleiben hier und sind unsere Verbindung zur Außenwelt."

Nun erkannte Gibbs, dass auch sie persönlich in all das involviert war. Die Direktorin des NCIS sollte auf einen Undercover Einsatz gehen? Wer hatte hier seine Macht spielen lassen? Wer war es gewesen, der von ihr verlangte? Seit Paris damals waren viele Jahre vergangen. Sehr viele. Oftmals hatte er ihr vertraut, sie dieses nicht verletzt, aber an und an umgangen. Stets war er ihr gegenüber loyal gewesen, nur hatte er ihr eventuell nicht immer alles mitgeteilt.

„Abflug ist morgen in der Früh – 600 Uhr. Flug von Washington nach Kuwait City. Militär Transport. Die Kleidung wird uns zur Verfügung gestellt. Im Moment hat es 48 Grad, daher wird uns leichte Kleidung mitgegeben. Der Plan des JAG ist dieser. Es ist eine Navy Basis. Seit acht Wochen wohnen die Familien mit auf der Basis, zuvor sie alle in der City gewohnt, in großen Hotelanlagen. Tony, sie werden Kates Ehemann spielen. Kate arbeitet in der Klinik in der Verwaltung, eine tatsächlich ausgeschriebene Stelle. Tony, sie spielen inzwischen einmal Hausmann, sie sind dem Militär nicht angehörig. Jethro hingegen wird in der SWCC (Special Warefare Combatant Craft Crewmen) Ausbildung tätig sein, einem Teil der Seals, der strategische Part."

„Und sie Direktor?", fragte Tony vorsichtig nach.

„Gibbs ist mein Ehemann, ich kümmere mich um den Haushalt."

„Und was sollen wir erreichen", fragte Gibbs. Seine Stimme ließ alle wissen, dass er genervt war, kein Interesse an der Mission hatte und vor allem nicht, Jennys Ehemann zu sein."

In der nächsten Stunde studierten alle ihre Files, stellten Fragen, die teilweise nicht einmal Jenny Shepard beantworten konnte. Tony wollte wissen, ob er sich mit Kate ein Bette teilen müsse, diese Frage wies Gibbs zurück und erklärte ihm, dass er es abwarten solle und er Kate nicht beneiden würde, immerhin würden alle wissen, wie laut er schnarche.

_Dulles Airport Miltary Quarter _

_4:30 _

Man wartete am ausgemachten Treffpunkt noch auf Tony, wie immer. Man konnte ihn nicht einmal telefonisch erreichen, da sie alle Mobiltelefone hatten abgeben müssen, um nicht verführt zu werden, diese in Kuwait zu verwenden.

„Wie lange wollen wir noch warten?", fragte Kate etwas nervös, von einem Bein aufs andere steigend.

„Bis er da ist", sagte Jenny, in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Kaugummi suchend.

Langsam schlenderte Tony zwanzig Minuten später auf die drei wartenden NCIS Mitglieder zu. Seine Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine Augen, sein Hemd konnte man als lässig beschreiben, die Jeans hingen locker auf seinen Hüften.

Kate wollte etwas Sarkastisches sagen, aber Jenny stoppte sie gerade noch. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Situation ihnen jetzt schon entgleitet. Wortlos stiegen sie in die Maschine, wortlos vergingen Stunden. Kate studierte ihre Notizen auf ihrem Blackberry, Tony schlief seinen Rausch aus und Gibbs, Gibbs brodelte leise vor sich hin.

Sie hatten neue Identitäten bekommen. Kate und Tony waren nun Julia und Oliver D'Onofrio, Gibbs und Jenny hatten Pässe bekommen, in denen sie Samantha und Gregory Petrovsky waren. Julia. Oliver. Sam und Greg.

Jenny konnte nicht sagen, was Jethro so beunruhigte, es war immerhin nicht der erste Undercover Einsatz, den sie gemeinsam, als Paar, bearbeiten sollten. Einige Jahre hindurch waren sie immer wieder gemeinsam in Europa gewesen, hatten Fälle geklärt, Paare gemimt, Rätsel gelöst.

_Kuwait City Airport _

_nächster Tag – 12:36_

„Gott, ist es heiß", murmelte Kate, als sie aus dem Militärflugzeug stiegen, welches sie von Deutschland nach Kuwait brachte.

„Es ist Juli und wir sind in einer der heißesten Gegenden der Welt, was hast du denn erwartet", kommentierte Tony etwas sarkastisch, als er seine Sonnenbrille auf seine Nase schob, den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes aufmachte.

„Tony", ermahnte Kate und zeigte dabei auf seinen Kragen. Sie befanden sich auf militärischem Areal und legere Kleidung war hier nicht willkommen.

Jenny hatte sich informiert, es war kein Muss in Kuwait verschleiert zu gehen, aber im Moment sehnte sie sich nach dem dünnen Baumwolltuch, unter dem man oftmals nur Wäsche trug, da es den Körper einhüllte und verbarg.

„General O'Mally", stellte sich der Mann vor, der sie seitlich vom Rollfeld erwartete. Tony teilte einem Soldaten mit, welches Gepäck wem gehörte und machte sich durch seine eher ungehobelte Art zugleich Feinde. Kate musste ihn zügeln, ihn stoppen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass dies keine Charaktereigenschaft von Oliver war sondern Tony, Tony pur.

Die leicht angespannte Situation wurde nicht besser, als die vier in einem viel zu kleinen Jeep platznehmen mussten, eng aneinander gedrückt. Kate konnte Tonys warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, Jennys Brust berührte Jethros Seite, einen Arm hatte er hinter ihren Kopf legen müssen, damit sie überhaupt Platz fanden. Schweiß ran, sie hatten seit mehr als 24 Stunden nicht mehr geduscht, Jenny war nervös und müde zugleich. Das eine verhinderte im Moment noch das andere.

Jethros Geruch war stets männlich, auch wenn dieses Mal das natürliche Aroma von Holz fehlte, welches ihm sonst oftmals umgab. Sein Aftershave war nicht, welches er früher getragen hatte, kein Old Spice. Vielleicht hatte ihm eine Frau dieses zu Weihnachten geschenkt?

Mit einer Hand versuchte sich Jenny Luft zu zufächeln, mit der anderen lüftete sie ihr Dekolleté. Sie hatte sich für eine türkisfarbene Tunika entschieden und eng anliegende sandfarbene Hosen, Sneakers an ihren Füßen. Mittlerweile bereute sie es, kein Kleid zu tragen. Oder einen Bikini. Was würde sie in diesem Moment für eine kalte Dusche tun? Töten? Nein, soweit würde sie nicht gehen aber für einen Kurzhaarschnitt wäre sie dankbar. Das lange Haar stand ihr gut, das hatten ihr bereits viele mitgeteilt, aber es war pflegeintensiv und im Moment sehr heiß.

Tony konnte seine Blicke nicht von Kate nehmen. Sie saß neben ihm und aus Sicherheitsgründen hatte er seine Sonnenbrille nicht abgesetzt, so konnte er sie anstarren, ohne dass sie es merkte, konnte er vorgeben, zu schlafen. Die khakifarbene Safaribluse war bereits nach kurzer Zeit durchgeschwitzt gewesen und klebte an ihren weiblichen Rundungen. Mehrmals hatte er bereits gemerkt, dass sie mehr Frau war als sie es andere wissen ließ. Ihre Kleidung war immer weiblich, aber konservativ. Weiße Blusen. Dunkle Hosen. Röcke, die stets kurz über dem Knie oder kurz darunter endeten, niemals zu viel Bein zeigten. Geschminkt war sie immer dezent, wenig Lippenstift, meistens waren nur ihre Lippen betont. Ihre Haare waren offen, sie schwitzte, einen Knopf der Bluse hatte sie bereits geöffnet und er konnte nicht umher, die Haut, die sie so nicht mehr versteckte, anzustarren. Ihr Teint war stets so hell, beinahe weiß, was würde die kuwaitische Sonne dieser nur antun? Würden die Sommersprossen um ihre Nase intensiver werden? Sichtbarer.

Er hatte sich bereits wiederholt einigen Fantasien hingegeben, die Kate involvierten. Ihre römische Nase, die perfekt manikürten Hände. Natürlich hatte er auch Jenny beobachtet, ihre blauen Augen, die einen leichten Grünstich hatten und ihre Farbe manchmal wechselten. Alle hatten Respekt vor ihr nur bei Gibbs war es nicht immer der Fall, oftmals untergrub er ihre Autorität. Bewusst oder unbewusst, da war er sich nicht sicher.

Als der Jeep plötzlich stehen blieb, bemerkten alle vier, dass sie in Gedanken gewesen waren. Sie waren auf der Militärbasis angekommen, der Schranken öffnete sich zögerlich, das Wachpersonal warf einen Blick in den Teil des Jeeps, in dem sie saßen.

Nach der Registratur wurden ihnen ihre Quartiere zugeteilt. Jenny und Gibbs erhielten, aufgrund ihres Ranges, ein kleines Häuschen, Tony und Kate ein Apartment, nahe dem Krankenhaus.

_Sam & Gregs Haus_

_16:36_

„Wieso hast du dich nicht mit uns beraten, bevor du diesen Auftrag angenommen hast?", fuhr Gibbs Jenny an, die gerade versuchte, eine der Umzugskisten auszupacken.

„Ich habe es mir selbst nicht ausgesucht, das FBI hat eingeteilt. Ich habe die Unterlagen eine Stunde bevor ich euch informiert habe bekommen, nicht einmal meine Vertretung konnte ich mir aussuchen. Alles war bereits eingeteilt, ausgemacht und bis auf uns, schienen alle informiert zu sein."

„Wie konnte man uns das antun? Ich meine …"

„Stopp Greg, es ist nicht so, als hättest du ein großartiges Leben zurückgelassen! Jemand kümmert sich um dein Haus, genauso wie um unsere Wohnungen. Keiner von uns hat es sich ausgesucht, daher lasse es nicht an mir aus."

„Aber …"

„Nicht, lass es einfach." Sie nahm einen Stapel Shirts aus dem Karton, seine Uniform, Schuhe und Unterwäsche. Nichts davon gehörte Jenny und Gibbs, alles gehörte Sam und Greg.

Das Haus war nicht besonders groß – ein Schlafzimmer, ein Badezimmer, eine kleine Küche und ein Wohnzimmer, das auch kein Salon war.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

_16:40_

„Lass die Finger von meiner Wäsche", ermahnte Kate Tony zum wiederholten Male. Er hatte einen Karton aufgemacht, auf dem ausdrücklich Wäsche draufstand. Seine Finger glitten durch Seide, Satin, Spitze und andere feine Textilien. Diverse Farben. Diverse Schnitte. Auch seine Boxershorts, Baumwolle, enganliegend, befanden sich in dieser Kiste.

„Tony …"

„Oliver", ermahnte er sie und nahm einen BH heraus, studierte ihn genau.

Kate saß nur leicht stöhnend in einem Ohrensessel. Sie hatte gerade aufgegeben. Es würde der pure Horrer werden, mit diesem Lüstling in so einem kleinen Apartment zu wohnen, auf so einem Raum.

++ ENDE KAPITEL 1 ++

Wollt ihr mehr? Lasst es mich wissen! 

A/N: Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Camp Patriot wirklich ein Stützpunkt ist, auf dem auch Familienangehörige leben. Wahrscheinlich reine Fiktion!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel -2

_Camp Patriot _

_Sam & Gregs Haus_

_17:00 Uhr_

„Sollten wir Oliver und Julia besuchen gehen, schauen, wie sie untergekommen sind?", fragte Jenny. Sie musste diese vier Wände kurzzeitig verlassen. Die Klimaanlage hatten sie bereits aufgedreht aber der Raum schien nicht kühler zu werden, keinen einzigen Grad. Zumindest kam es Jennifer so vor. Es kam ihr immer noch so vor, als hätten sie 40 Grad im Haus. Die Räume waren verdunkelt, die Teppichböden trugen auch nichts dazu bei, es anders erscheinen zu lassen.

„Lass die beiden doch, J …. Sam", erklärte Gibbs und setzte sich in einer kurzen Hose, ohne T-Shirt in einen der Sessel, ein Handtuch auf der Rückenlehne liegend und schaltete den Fernseher ein. In einer Hand hielt er eine Soda-Dose.

„Wie kannst du nur in solch einem warmen Sessel sitzen?"

„Funktioniert ganz gut", erklärte er, lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Kälte der Dose, die er an seine Stirn drückte.

Alleine der Anblick trieb Jenny zur Weißglut, wie konnte man so gelassen sein, wenn das Wetter solch eine Katastrophe war? Es war heiß, unglaublich heiß und es war nicht einmal Mittagszeit. Es war sandig, staubig und unfreundlich, das Grün von Washington fehlte ihr bereits jetzt und sie waren erst wenige Stunden in Kuwait. Wieso hatte sie sich darauf überhaupt eingelassen?

Etwas scharrte an der Türe und dieses Geräusch lenkte Jenny von ihrer Wut kurzzeitig ab. Es scharrte weiter, miaute kläglich. Sie öffnete die Türe in den kleinen Garten und da saß eine Miniaturausgabe einer Katze, ein kleines Häufchen Elend. Die rothaarige Frau ging in die Knie und nahm das klagende Wesen in ihren Arm. Es war klein, sehr jung. Und miaute. Als es in ihrer Armbeuge Schutz gefunden hatte, begann es leicht zu schnurren und dies wurde immer lauter und lauter. Sie begann es zu kraulen, es im Nacken zu streicheln und es wurde lauter, das Schnurren, und allmählich klang es wie ein kleiner Traktor. Hinter sich schloss sie die Türe und ging in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank fand sie etwas Sojamilch, die man für sie eingekauft hatte, da sie eine Laktose Allergie hatte. Verdünnt mit Wasser stellte sie ein Schüsselchen auf den Boden und das kleine, haarige Wesen begann zu trinken.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Jethro, der hinter ihr in die Küche geschritten war.

„Das siehst du doch."

„Man soll die Tiere auf den Stützpunkten nicht sammeln."

„Tja, dann breche ich halt eine Regel", gab sie ihm zurück und beobachtete das kleine Wesen.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

_17:50 Uhr_

„Wie kann man in so einem Saustall wohnen", fragte Kate, als sie erkannte, wie Tony mit ihren gemeinsamen Sachen umging. Er hatte einfach alles aus den Kisten geworfen, so lange durcheinander gebracht, bis er die eine Boxershort und das eine T-Shirt gefunden hatte, das er genau in diesem Moment tragen wollte.

Doch Antwort bekam sie keine. Tony hatte sich bereits in das Badezimmer verzogen und genoss dort eine Dusche. Kate hoffte inständig, dass er nicht da ganze zur Verfügung stehende Wasser verbrachen würde. Aber bei Tony konnte man es nie wissen.

Sorgfältig versuchte ihre Kleidungs- und Wäschestücke von Tonys zu trennen, damit er nicht jeden Tag damit verbringen würde, seine Finger durch ihre Wäsche gleiten zu lassen, alles durcheinanderzubringen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es so und so tun. Tony konnte man nicht umerziehen, er war, wer er war.

Tony hingegen genoss das kühlende Wasser, das auf seinen Körper niederprasselte. Er hatte nach dem erstbesten Duschgel in der Dusche gegriffen und nun musste er feststellen, dass er nach Lavendel roch, was ihm an und für sich missfiel. Solche Gerüche nahm er nur gerne an, wenn eine Frau es war, die ihn damit einrieb.

_Sam & Gregs Haus_

_18 Uhr _

„Sam", rief Jethro mahnend, da es an der Türe klopfte. Sie kam, mittlerweile frisch geduscht in einem dünne Sommerkleid, zu ihm und öffnete die Türe.

„Willkommen in Camp Patriot", sagte die Frau, die ihnen gegenüber stand. Sie war dicklich, klein und hatte eine viel zu schrille Stimme. Ihren fülligen Körper hatte sie in ein enges Top gesteckt, auf dem Blumen in allen Größenarten zu finden waren. Der Rock war knallpink, zu kurz und vor allem etwas zu eng.

„Danke", sagte Jenny und nahm den Begrüßungskorb entgegen, den man ihr reichte. Sie baten die Frau hinein.

„Sam und Greg", stellte Jethro sie vor, während Jenny den Korb in die Küche stellte. Ein herzlicher Empfang musste sie sich eingestehen.

Als sie das Zimmer wieder betrat, fragte die Frau – die sich als Tanja Samson vorgestellt hatte - über ihre Ehe aus und Jethro hatte es schwer, zu improvisieren.

„Seit wann sind sie verheiratet?", fragte sie und legte ihre fleischige Hand auf Jethros Oberschenkel. Jenny gestand sich ein, dass ihr dies gar nicht gefiel, wenigstens fühlte ihr Gatte genauso und stand auf, bot ihr Limonade an.

„Zehn Jahre sind es im September", erklärte Jenny und nahm Jethros Platz ein.

„Kinder?"

„Nein."

„Wieso?"

„Sollte nicht sein, abgesehen davon sind wir bisher sehr oft umgezogen. Es erschien nie richtig."

„Was für eine Schande", sagte sie etwas vorwurfsvoll, unwissend, dass dies einer von Jennys heiklen Punkten war. Stets hatte sie sich Kinder gewünscht aber nie den richtigen Mann dafür gefunden.

Die nächst halbe Stunde wurden sie über die Annehmlichkeiten des Camps informiert, welche Angebote es gab, für die Ehefrauen und Ehemänner, welche Veranstaltungen am Programm standen und was man auf keinen Fall unternehmen sollte.

Auf der einen Seite war es informativ aber auf der anderen kam es Jenny und Jethro so vor, als würde sie den Raum noch mehr erwärmen. Tanja informierte sie über einen Pizza-Dienst, der aus dem nächsten Dorf zustellte, da es am Stützpunkt keinen mehr gab, eine kleine Bar am Meer und einen Armeestrand, am anderen Ende von Kuwait.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

_18:30 Uhr_

„Hunger Weib, " posaunte Tony quer durchs Wohnzimmer und hätte Kate die Vase ihr Eigentum nennen können, hätte sie ihm diese an den Kopf geworfen und gehofft, dass er zumindest für einige Minuten bewusstlos wäre.

Seitdem er aus der Dusche gekommen war, trieb er Kate in den Wahnsinn. Mit Absicht. Er genoss es, dass sie ihm weder mit ihren Brüdern noch mit Gibbs drohen konnte und vor allem ihm nicht auskam.

Nun saß er auf dem Bett, einen Ventilator auf sich gerichtet, nur in Boxershorts und war dabei, sich von Kaste bedienen zu lassen. Im Grunde wollte er nur ihren Anblick genießen – ein graues Tanktop und viel zu kurze, enge Shorts, die kaum etwas verbargen. Was sollte er tun? Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann? Er war immerhin Italiener! Immerhin wenigstens mit italienischen Wurzeln.

„Dann koch' dir doch etwas, Oliver", erklärte sie etwas provokant und setzte sich mit einem kalten Glas Eistee neben ihm aufs Bett. Es schien momentan der kühlste Raum in der kleinen Wohnung zu sein.

„Weib, koch mir etwas …" Noch bevor Tony den Satz vollenden konnte, hatte ihm Kate mit der Hand auf den Bauch geschlagen. Es war nicht, dass Kate diese andere, fast schon natürliche Seite von Tony nicht gefiel, aber es war anstrengend und zugleich eine Herausforderung. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch Pizza bestellen? Ein Flyer lag am Esstisch."

„Hast du schon einmal von gesunder Ernährung gehört?"

„Dann koch doch, Julia!", forderte er sie auf.

Während Tony darauf wartete, dass sie sich von ihrer Seite des Bettes in die Küche begab, erinnerte er sich an einen Film mit Katharine Hepburn und Spencer Tracy – Tess war nicht in der Lage ein Ei zu kochen. Bei Kate war er sich hingegen nicht sicher, niemals hatte er gesehen, wie sie ein selbstgemachtes Sandwich oder etwas Ähnliches aß, immer nur fertige Produkte, die man in der Mikrowelle zubereiten konnte.

Als er langsam in die Küche ging, immer noch nur in Boxershorts, stellte er fest, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Kate stand bei der geöffneten Kühlschranktüre und wunderte sich gerade über den nicht vorhandenen Inhalt.

„Wir müssen noch etwas einkaufen gehen, Oliver."

Anfänglich dachte er darüber nach zu protestieren, dann erkannte er, dass es seine Chance war, einen positiven Eindruck bei ihr zu hinterlassen, um ihnen beide die ersten Tage etwas einfacher zu machen.

Natürlich machte es ihm Spaß, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben, sie verärgert und erregt zu sehen, das war die Kate, die ihm gefiel, die er … die er eventuell sogar … für die er mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Aber nun ging es darum, ein Ehepaar zu mimen und das war keine einfache Aufgabe.

Als Kate kurze Zeit später das Schlafzimmer verließ trug sie ein dunkelblaues tunikaartiges Kleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und Ballerina Schuhe. Ihr Haar hatte sie hochgebunden, eine Sonnenbrille steckte auf ihrem Kopf und sie war gerade dabei, ihre Handtasche zu packen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten trug Tony Jeans und ein passendes Hemd, schlüpfte in ein paar, zu seinem Entsetzen, billige Schlüpfer und ging hinter Kate zum Auto.

Im Supermarkt selbst, außerhalb des Stützpunktes, marschierten sie durch die unterschiedlichen Gänge. Brav schob er den Einkaufswagen, protestierte gegen nichts, dass Kate in den Wagen legte. Als er in diesen blickte, erkannte er frisches Gemüse – einige Sorten, die ihm unbekannt waren – Obst, Fisch, Nudeln und Reis. Zwischen all dem waren einige Flaschen Mineralwasser, Kaffee und Milchpulver untergekommen.

„Bier?", fragte er zögerlich und Kate erklärte ihrem Gatten Oliver, dass man in einem muslimischen Land wie Kuwait Bier nicht im Supermarkt bekäme, sondern eigene Geschäfte aufsuchen musste. Sie fügte außerdem hinzu, dass es viel zu heiß für Alkohol war. Anstelle des Biers, fügte sie unterschiedliche Teesorten hinzu.

In Washington hätte er mit ihr diskutiert, das Bier einfach in den Wagen gestellt, aber der heutige Tag war anders. Er war nicht Anthony DiNozzo, er war nicht der Mann, der er in den USA war. Nun war er Kates Ehemann. Ein Ehemann. Und das bedeutete für ihn, dass er sich anpassen musste, sich eingestehen, dass es auch schön war, einmal nachzugeben, nicht immer auf seine Meinung zu bestehen, auf seine Weltansicht.

Auch wenn es schwer war es zuzugebenden, manchmal war es nicht einfach Antony DiNozzo zu sein. Jeder erwartete einen bestimmten Typen Mann vor sich zu sehen, der bestimmte Sachen macht, denkt und tut – meistens war dies auch der Fall. Meist erfüllte er das Klischee des Italieners.

„Oliver, wo bleibst du?", rief Kate ihm zu, die bereits bei den Zeitschriften stand und versuchte, aus all den arabischen eine englischsprachige herauszufiltern.

Langsam trottete er zu ihr, beobachtete ihren feinen Gesichtszüge, als sie den Wagen ausräumte, bezahlte und der Angestellte des Supermarktes die Waren zur ihrem Wagen brachte.

Sie war eine schöne Frau.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel – 3

_Sie war eine schöne Frau._

Wahrhaftig und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm dies auffiel. Auf der einen Seite ein kühler, distanzierter Typ, milchig weiße Haut, dunkles Haar, auf der anderen Seite, ein Lächeln das Berge versetzen und ein Körper der Männerscharen um sich horten konnte. Kate halt. Seine Kate. Seine Julia.

_Sam & Gregs Wohnung _

Tanja wollte und wollte nicht gehen und Jenny hätte fast alle dafür gegeben, als plötzlich Gibbs aufstand und ihn Richtung Türe ging. „Tanja, ich möchte sie nicht rauswerfen, aber wir haben einen anstrengende Tag vor uns und müssen noch weiter auspacken. Gerne können sie in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal zu Kaffee kommen, ihren Gatten mitbringen, aber heute müssen wir wirklich noch einiges erledigen."

Ohne Wiederworte stand die Frau auf, verabschiedete sich herzlich und erklärte, dass sie sie verstünde, entschuldigte sich sogar, dass sie sie so lange aufgehalten hatte.

Das Kätzchen saß nun auf Jennys Schoß und ließ sich streicheln. „Ich werde noch ein paar Lebensmittel besorgen fahren, möchtest du etwas Spezielles?", fragte Jenny und stand auf, setzte das kleine Häufchen Elend auf ein gefaltetes Handtuch auf dem Sofa.

„Nein", kommentierte Jethro und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „Aber du kannst in diesem Kleid das Haus nicht verlassen, besonders nicht den Stützpunkt."

Jenny drehte sich verwundert um, ihre Augen funkelten ihn an. Ihr Blick war fragend.

„Zu kurz und zu tief dekolletiert", kommentierte er.

„Wieso?"

„Du bist in einem arabischen Land, Sam, hier kleidet man sich anders. Du hast einen Kleiderschrank voll mit passender Kleidung, wieso gerade dieses?"

„Weil es luftig ist", sagte sie und ging langsam auf Jethro zu, lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und blickte ihm in seine ausdrucksvollen Augen. „Und weil es mir gefällt, so wie es dir an mir zu gefallen scheint."

„Diskutiere nicht mit mir, zieh dich um."

„Greg ….." Sein Ton war hart und fordernd gewesen und dies gefiel Jenny gar nicht. Überhaupt nicht. „Sprich nicht so mit mir, ich bin immer noch …"

„Nein, das bist du nicht, Sam. Seine eine brave Ehefrau und zieh dir etwas Entsprechendes an oder soll ich dabei helfen?"

Noch bevor er den Satz vollendet hatte, war sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer aufgebrochen, um sich umzuziehen. Jetzt schon freute sie sich nicht auf die restliche Zeit, die sie hier verbringen würden, immer wieder würde Jethro sie daran erinnern, dass er hier das Sagen hatte, sie nicht seine Chefin sondern lediglich seine Ehefrau war. Eine Ehefrau ohne eheliche Pflichten.

_Julie & Olivers Wohnung_

„Und was kochst du, Weib?", fragte Tony Kate, als sie das Haus betraten. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm in den Magen geboxt, für diese Frechheiten, die er sich hier leistete aber sie wusste, dass dies alles nichts bringen würde. Tony war nun einmal Tony. Er meinte vieles nicht so, wie er es sagte und liebte es, Leute aufzuziehen, besonders sie.

Kate hatte wieder ihre Shorts und ein Tank-Top an und war dabei Gemüse zu schneiden, als Tony hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Wir haben kein Bier gekauft", kommentierte er und stand für ihre Verhältnisse etwas zu nahe an ihr, seine Brust an ihren Rücken gepresst. „Oliver …", sagte sie leise und er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass jemand außerhalb stand und sie beobachtete. Und Tony nutzte den Moment, wie so oft, schamlos aus. Er ließ seine Hand über ihren Bauch wandern, langsam unter die Naht des Tops, die andere an der Unterseite ihrer Brust.

„Oliver", ermahnte sie mit dem Messer in der Hand aber die Frau. Auf der einen Seite gefiel Kate die Rolle der Ehefrau, sie hatte immer schon etwas für Tony empfunden, das etwas weiterreichte als kollegiale Freundschaft, doch dies ging ihr etwas zu weit, zu schnell. Auf der anderen Seite dachte sie sich, dass das wohl Sachen waren, die verheiratete, verliebte Paare machten – sich berühren, küssen, kuscheln. Sich einfach in diversen Arten berühren. Es war ein Undercover-Job, sie sollte in all das nichts hineininterpretieren.

Gut, dass er nicht fühlen konnte, wie ihr Körper auf seine nicht sehr unschuldigen Berührungen reagierte, das war der Vorteil des Frauseins. Sie fühlte ein Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, auf der anderen Seite genoss sie es. Fatal.

„Ich glaube, sie ist wieder ins Haus gegangen", kommentierte Tony und nahm seine Hänge von Kate, die einen Moment geschockt da stand, es schien für ihn ein reines Schauspiel zu sein.

Sie bereitete den Fisch, das Gemüse und den Reis zu, deckte den Tisch und wartete, dass Tony wieder einmal eine seiner überaus übertriebenen Bemerkungen macht, zu was auch immer. Aber nichts geschah. Sie ging durch die Wohnung. Er war nicht gesehen.

„Greg, sie treibt mich in den Wahnsinn", kommentierte Tony gegenüber Gibbs während sie den Jogging-Pfad entlang liefen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass es mir besser geht!"

„Immerhin warst du bereits einige Male verheiratet."

„Und was ändert dies? Ich war es, keinerlei positive Erinnerungen …"

_Greg & Sams Haus_

Als Gibbs wieder das Haus betrat, roch es vorzüglich nach Gebratenem. Er hatte Jenny Bescheid gegeben, dass er laufen gehen würde, sie auch gefragt, ob sie mitgehen wolle aber sie verneinte, sie habe ihre Trainingsschuhe noch nicht gefunden – eine Notlüge. In Wahrheit sehnte sie sich nach jeder Minute, die sie alleine verbringen durfte.

Inzwischen hatte sie nicht nur das Essen gekocht, sondern auch einige Kisten ausgepackt und sich etwas darüber geärgert, dass man ihr fast nichts Persönliches zugstanden hatte. Wie sollte sie an einem Ort wie diesem überleben?

Es war immerhin das erste Mal, dass sie auf so engem Raum leben mussten, in Paris, einst, war alles anders. Sie waren kein Ehepaar, hatten eher eine Affäre. Eine heiße, kurze Affäre. Wilde, hemmungslose Nächte. Dies war anderes. Wenig Raum für sie, ein gemeinsames Bett und dazu kein hemmungsloser Sex. Wann war es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass jemand sie berührt hatte? Nicht, dass es keine Optionen gegeben hätte, aber der Job, der Job war immer zu stressig, ließ es kaum zu, dass sie jemandem vertraute. Vertrauen lernte.

„Ich gehe nur noch duschen, Honey", posaunte er durch das kleine Haus und ging ins Badezimmer. Die einzigen dort zur Verfügung stehenden Kosmetikartikel waren Jennys, Duschgel mit Lavendelgeruch, ein Shampoo, welches nach Erdbeeren duftete. Er würde männliche Produkte brauchen. Doch nun mussten diese einmal ausreichen. Er wusch sein kurzes Haar stets ohne Shampoo, daher roch er nachdem all das Wasser seinen Körper hinab gelaufen war nur nach Lavendel und dies empfand er nicht einmal als so unangenehm.

Nur in Shorts und mit einem Handtuch sich die Haare trocken reibend, ging er in die Küche und sah, dass bereits alles angerichtet war und Jenny eine große Flasche kaltes Wasser auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Eine gute Strecke gefunden?", fragte sie und versuchte, ihn nicht anzustarren. Seinen nackten Oberkörper.

„Ich werde morgen etwas anderes ausprobieren. Die Strecke ist nicht schlecht aber etwas kurz. Oliver muss sich zudem erst an die Hitze gewöhnen."

„War Julia mit?"

„Nein und ich bezweifle, dass sie wusste, dass er laufen gehen würde."

„Eheprobleme?", fragte sie mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus.

„Noch würde ich sagen, dass sie sich in einer Vorstufe befinden."

Beide lachten herzlich, als Jenny das Essen auf die Teller verteilte, Jethro Wasser einschenkte und sie sich das erste Mal beide so fühlten, als würden sie das ganze vielleicht doch überleben, ohne einander umzubringen. Jenny hatte sich eingestanden, dass sie viele von Gibbs Macken, vielleicht sogar alle. Immerhin kannten sie einander beinahe 20 Jahre. Er war ein eigenwilliger Typ, herzlich, ehrlich und stur.

„Ich schlafe auf der Couch", kommentierte Jethro und war gerade dabei, sich ein Laken und einen Polster.

„Nicht Greg, was ist, wenn jemand hineinsieht?"

„Wir haben Vorhänge."

„Du weißt, wie neugierig die Leute hier sind, wir haben ja Tanja bereits kennengelernt und ich möchte nicht …"

Ohne weitere Diskussionen gingen sie nach Abwasch rasch zu Bett, Jenny hatte ein Taschenbuch auf dem Nachtisch liegen, welches sie zu lesen begann, als Jethro sich neben sie in das schmale Bett legte. Kingsize war etwas anderes, wenn es breit war, waren es vielleicht 140 Zentimeter.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

„Bleib endlich einmal auf deiner Seite des Bettes", kommentierte Kate und versuchte Tony zu treten, doch dieser lag zu nahe an ihr. Auch dieses Bett war schmaler als erhofft, das ganze Schlafzimmer war winzig – ein Bett, eine Kommode, ein schmaler Kasten, ein großes Fenster mit beinahe durchsichtigen Vorhängen, zwei Regalbretter, die als Nachkästchen hierhalten mussten. Das Licht war eher schlecht, Lampen neben dem Bett gab es keine. Der Raum war in einem sterilen Weiß gestrichen.

Doch er antwortete ihr nicht, bewegte seine Nase an ihren Hals, seine linke Hand lag auf dem Tuch, mit dem sie sich zudeckten, auf Höhe ihres Bauches, die andere unter dem gemeinsamen Kopfpolster. Sie roch gut, nach Veilchen, vermutete er.

Tony hatte nicht vor, von ihr abzulassen. Wieso auch? Sie war nun seine Ehefrau und verheiratet zu sein, musste ein paar Vorteile mit sich bringen, und wenn einer dieser nur sein sollte, dass man jede Nacht neben einem weiblichen Wesen, an dieses geschmiegt, einschlafen durfte.

Kate hingegen fand diese Intimität beinahe unangenehm. Sie führte selten lange Beziehungen, da Männer sich oftmals herausnahmen, sie zu bevormunden, und genau dies machte Tony in einer indirekten Art und Weise nun auch – er bestimmte ihre Schlafposition, nicht, dass diese unbequem gewesen wäre. Sein Atem auf ihrem Hals und seine kreisende Handbewegung an ihrem Bauch brachten sie dazu, relativ rasch einzuschlafen.

_Greg & Sams Haus_

„Nein", stöhnte Jethro in seinem Traum, wie so oft plagten ihn Albträume und Jenny wusste anfänglich nicht, was los war. Dann fiel der Name seiner geliebten Frau und Tochter kurz einmal, ein lautes weiteres Aufstöhnen.

„Greg", sagte Jenny sanft und rüttelte an seiner Schulter, „Greg". Aber er wachte nicht auf. Er warf die Hände um sich, strampelte mit den Beinen und stöhnte immer wieder laut auf. Seine Arme flogen durch die Gegend, trafen immer wieder Jenny, zwar nicht am Gesicht aber trotzdem war es schmerzhaft. Mit einem Satz, hatte sie sich auf sein Becken gesetzt, und kämpfte gegen seine Kraft an, die Arme weiter um sich zu werfen, da sie diese mit ihren fixiert hatte, neben seinem Kopf.

Leicht nach vorne gelehnt, tat sie ihr bestes, dass er sich beruhigte und plötzlich starrten sie zwei blaue Augen an.

„Jenn?", sagte er verwundert.

„Du hättest mich fast erschlagen", antwortete sie ihm, leicht außer Atem.

Jethro genoss die Aussicht, die sich ihm bot. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochgebunden, das Tank-Top ließ ihn tief einblicken. Doch war er etwas verwirrt – die Position, in der sie sich befand, ihre Haltung.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum, Jethro …"

„Greg."

„Den hatte ich versucht aufzuwecken, Jethro wachte dann endlich auf."

Sie ließ seine Arme los, stieg von ihm und bewegte sich wieder unter die dünne Decke. Es herrschte eine absolute Stille in dem Zimmer, nicht einmal ein lautes Atmen war zu hören.

„Ich habe dir wehgetan", stellte Jethro fest und setzte sich auf.

„Nein", versuchte sie zu dementieren, wissend, dass sie sicherlich den einen oder anderen blauen Fleck am nächsten Tag haben würde.

„Es tut mir Leid aber du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, ich habe fast jede Nacht Albträume."

„Ich weiß, ich dachte nur, dass es etwas ruhiger verlaufen würde."

„Ich habe dir doch wehgetan. Habe ich dich geschlagen?"

„Du vermisst sie immer noch …"

„Jeden einzelnen Tag", antwortete er leise. Jenny rollte auf den Rücken und zog ihn zu sich, sein weiß-graues Haar lag nun an ihrer Schulter, sein Gesicht an ihre Brust gepresst und sie streichelte sanft seinen Kopf. „Jeden einzelnen Tag sehe ich ihre Gesichter …"

Ende Kapitel 3

~ Sorry, dass es mit dem Update etwas länger gedauert hat … ~


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

„_Jeden einzelnen Tag", antwortete er leise. Jenny rollte auf den Rücken und zog ihn zu sich, sein weiß-graues Haar lag nun an ihrer Schulter, sein Gesicht an ihre Brust gepresst und sie streichelte sanft seinen Kopf. „Jeden einzelnen Tag sehe ich ihre Gesichter …"_

_Greg & Sams Haus_

Jen wusste, dass sie mit dieser Idee leben musste, dass seine Frau und die gemeinsame Tochter stets in seinem Herzen sein werden und ihn deren Ermordung niemals ruhen lassen werde. Sie hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass es immer noch so intensiv war. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, das wusste sie aus Paris, in denen er gerne seine Sorgen in Alkohol ertränkt hatte, aber niemals in ihrer Gegenwart. Doch hatten sie damals nicht wirklich zusammengelebt und er war selten in der Früh im Bett bei ihr gelegen, wenn sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte.

Lange fand die rothaarige Frau keinen Schlaf, erkannte aber, dass Jethro regelmäßig und langsam atmete und es schien, als wäre er nun friedlich eingeschlafen. Viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte keine seiner Ehen gehalten, weil er jede Nacht diese Albträume gehabt hatte, jede Frau erkennen musste, dass sie nicht die erste Stelle in seinem Kopf einnahm. Jenny machte dies nichts aus, hatte sie auch viele Bekannte im Laufe der Jahre, die sie beim NCIS nun beschäftigt war, verloren, einige bei Operationen, andere aufgrund von Krankheiten.

In den letzten Stunden hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, als wären sie schon lange Zeit ein Paar. Sie konnte einschätzen, wie er in bestimmten Situationen, beinahe allen, reagierte, was er wann und wie tat. Vielleicht kannten sie einander einfach schon zu lange.

Und ihn nun hier so schlafend zu sehen, seine Nase lag auf ihrer Brust, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und ein Bein hatte sich mittlerweile über das ihre geschoben, ließ ein ungewohntes Gefühl des Glücks und der ungewohnten inneren Zufriedenheit in ihr aufsteigen. Jenny brauchte nicht um ihn zu fürchten, dass ihm in dieser einen Nacht etwas passieren konnte. Allerdings wusste sie, dass diese Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, bald ein Ende haben und der Tag anbrechen und ihre Angst dann wieder aufkommen würde.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

Dreimal hatte Kate ihren Ellenbogen bereits in Tony Rippen gestoßen, um ihn auf seine Seite des Bettes zu bewegen und stets waren diese Momente der körperlichen Freiheit nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen. Es schien ihr, als wäre sie ein Magnet, der seinen Körper anzog und sie machen konnte was sie wollte.

Wäre diese Person, die ihre Brust an ihren Rücken presste, die Hand unterhalb ihrer Brust ruhen ließ, nicht Tony, ihr Kollege, hätte sie vielleicht schlaf gefunden und es ignoriert, aber es war Tony. Tony der Frauenheld. Tony, der alle Frauen bekam, die er wollte. Nur sie sollte nicht dazu gehören. Natürlich würde sie sich selbst belügen, wenn sie behaupten würde, dass sie ihn nicht sexuell anziehend fände. Welche Frau könnte dies sagen?

Das Hauptproblem mit ihm war, dass er keine Grenzen kannte und niemals kennen würde, weil Tony einfach Tony war. Er war so aufgewachsen, hatte stets viel Respekt vor seinem Vater, vielleicht sogar etwas Angst, und seine Mutter war manchmal etwas verrückt gewesen, hatte ihm ihren Stil versucht aufzudrängen.

Als Tony die Augen öffnete, sah er Kate an seiner Seite, eng an ihn geschmiegt, das Shirt so hochgerutscht, dass er ihren flachen, trainierten Bauch gut sehen konnte. Sie hatte sich an seine Seite gerollt ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und sie schien immer noch tief zu schlafen. Ihr Haar duftete nach ihrem Shampoo und doch nahm er auch die Hitze im Raum war. So warm wurde es in den Staaten selten in den Wohnräumen. Er hätte noch Stunden so liegen bleiben können, hätte gerne ihren Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, wenn sie von selbst aufgewacht wäre, um zu sehen, wo sie nun schlief. Allerdings sollte dies nicht passieren, da er dringend das Badezimmer aufsuchen musste und Kate so langem auf die Seite rollte. Sie murrte kurz auf und schlief weiter. Wie konnte sie nur so lange, so tief schlummern?

Allerdings wunderte ihn bei Kate gar nichts mehr. Nachdem sie gestern Nacht verweigert hatte mit ihm gleichzeitig Zähne zu putzen, ihn aus dem Badezimmer verwiesen hatte, als sie sich frisierte und er hinter ihr auftauchte. Natürlich gehörte es zu seinen Lieblingsszenen, wenn sie verärgert war und Tony allerdings erkennen konnte, dass das Ärgernis nur vorgetäuscht war, sie die Wut ihm vorspielte. So war es auch bei diesen beiden Vorfällen gewesen. Zugegeben, Tony hatte sich vorgenommen, in den kommenden Tagen ihre Privatsphäre mehr und mehr zu infiltrieren, ihr die Chance dazu gar nicht zu geben.

Er mochte ihre Art, diese direkte und offensichtliche Art und Weise wie sie mit Menschen umging. Sie verheimlichte nichts, stand ihren Mann und war doch durch und durch Frau. Und es machte sie noch interessanter, dass sie scheinbar kein Interesse an ihm zeigte oder zumindest versuchte dies zu tun.

_Sam & Gregs Haus_

Als Jenny aufwachte war der Platz neben ihr bereits leer und kalt. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, die immer noch den Raum beherrschte, dass sie am Abend zuvor die Jalousien herabgelassen hatten. Wie spät war es nur, dass Jethro bereits auf war?

Es war warm im Haus, aber sie hatte gedacht, dass es noch wärmer sein würde, hatten sie am Abend doch die Klimaanlage ausgeschalten um Energie zu sparen und sich außerdem an das Klima zu gewöhnen. Airconditions waren das größte Gift für den Körper – im Freien traf einem die Hitze ansonsten doppelt und dreifach und die Chance auf einen Hitzeschlag stieg mit jeder Minute in einem klimatisierten Raum. Zumindest war Jethro dieser Ansicht. Sie hätte etwas kühle Luft gut vertragen, so wäre sie nun weniger verschwitzt.

Vorsichtig ging sie in kurzen Shorts und einem Trägershirt die Stiegen hinab und fand Jethro auch nicht im Wohnzimmer vor, die Küche war leer. Das Kätzchen lag auf dem Sofa und schlief eingerollt auf einem Handtuch, das es sich wie ein Nest geformt hatte. Jenny konnte nicht wiederstehen und ging zu dem kleinen Wesen hin. Noch bevor sie dort war, wachte es auf, blickte sie mit den großen Augen an, rollte auf den Rücken und streckte sich.

In der Küche richtete sie dem Tier einen Napf mit Futter und einen mit Wasser und ging schließlich hinaus auf die Terrasse. Dort sah sie ihn sitzen, auf den Holzstufen.

„Darf ich mich zu dir gesellen?", fragte sie und sah die Tasse Kaffee neben ihm stehen.

Er machte ihr Platz um sich zwischen seine Beine zu setzen und reichte ihr seinen Kaffee. Beide wussten nur zu genau, dass sie den Kaffee auf andere Weise bevorzugte, allerdings hatten auch beide bemerkt, dass jemand hinter den Vorhängen des Nachbarhauses stand und sie beobachtete.

„Spiel mit", flüsterte sie ihm zu und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf die Lippen, bevor sie sich vor ihn setzte, sich an ihn anlehnte und sie seine Hand an ihre Brust legte. Kurz hatte sich sein Körper verkrampft, dann ließ er seine Finger tanzen, seine Lippen an ihren Hals wandern und sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Wir sollten so etwas nicht tun", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Greg, du bist mein Ehemann und Ehemännern finden Interesse an ihren Frauen. Zumindest sollten sie dies."

„Dann mach mir Frühstück, Weib", flüsterte er mit einem Lachen auf den Lippen in ihr Ohr und biss zärtlich in ihr Ohrläppchen.

„Vielleicht mache ich das später", entgegnete sie ihm. Sie spielte gerne mit ihm, hatte dies immer getan. Es war kurz vor sechs Uhr gewesen, als sie die Treppen hinabgekommen war, sie hatten noch viel Zeit, bis einer von ihnen in die Arbeit musste. Mit einer Hand umfasste sie die seine und ließ diese unter ihr Shirt auf ihren Bauch wandern, dann umschloss sie mit ihrer anderen seine zweite und ließ diese ihre nackte Brust umfassen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es nicht übertreiben", sagte er unüberlegt.

„Hast du ein Problem damit, mich anzufassen?", fragte sie vorsichtig und doch bestimmt.

Er brauchte keine Worte, um ihr zu antworten sondern ließ seine Finger ihre Brustwarze umschließen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich sofort, ihr Kopf rollte etwas zurück, der Mund öffnete sich leicht und ihre Zunge feuchtet ihre Lippen an. Jenny musste sich zusammennehmen, um keine Geräusche zu machen, ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr sie dies genoss.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

„Kaffee", stöhnte Kate laut, als sie die Augen öffnete. Das Bett neben ihr war bereits leer, aber die Laken noch warm und sie hörte die Dusche laufen.

Natürlich würde Tony all das warme Wasser aufbrauchen, schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Dann revidierte sie dies und fragte sich, ob es in solchen Regionen überhaupt richtig kaltes Wasser gab oder immer alles lauwarm wäre.

Nur mit einem winzig kleinen Handtuch um die Hüften schritt Tony aus dem Bad. Kates Augen waren an seinen Körper gefesselt. Er war zwar nicht so durchtrainiert, wie andere Männer mit denen Kate ausgegangen war.

„Zieh dir etwas an", ermahnte Kate ihn und drehte sich auf die Seite, um ihn dabei nicht beobachten zu müssen.

„Das habe ich auch vor, Julia. Glaubst du denn, dass ich nackt zur Arbeit gehen werde?" Sie konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme förmlich hören, dann öffnete sich eine Lade und er zog Boxershorts an. Tony konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und ging zum Bett, kroch auf allen Vieren auf sie zu und platzierte einen feuchten, beinahe nassen, Kuss auf ihre Wange.

„Aufstehen, Julia."

Als Kate unter der Dusche stand, ärgerte es sie, dass sie sich von Tony alles gefallen ließ. In der Nacht war sie ständig umgeben gewesen von seiner Wärme und seinem maskulinen Geruch, nun roch es im Badezimmer nach Aftershave und Sportduschgel. Nicht, dass sie beides verabscheute, nein das tat sie nicht, sondern die pure Anwesenheit ließ sie sich ärgern, dieser Operation überhaupt zugestimmt zu haben. Wie lange konnte sie ihm widerstehen? Seine dummen Scherze und Annäherungsversuche abwehren, sich in der Nacht nicht an ihn schmiegen und hoffen, dass er die gleichen Gefühle hegte wie sie und dies nicht alles nur ein dummer Scherz für ihn war?

Sie trocknete sich ab und setzte sich auf die zugeklappte Toilette. Kate musste sich wieder sammeln, zu Sinnen kommen, um diesen Tag an seiner Seite zu überstehen. Wie lange würde dies nur gut gehen?

In einen dünnen Bademantel gehüllt ging sie in die Küche und war hoch erfreut, als sie eine große Tasse Kaffee erblickte, die offensichtlich auf sie wartete. Tony saß im Wohnzimmer, immer noch nur in Boxershorts und hatte alle Fenster geöffnet, mit der Hoffnung etwas Luft in die Wohnung zu bringen.

„Wieso wolltest du, dass ich mir etwas anziehe, wenn du quasi nackt bist?", fragte er sie provozierend und ihre Hand griff – reflexartig – an ihre Brust und zog den Stoff zusammen. „Hab keine Angst, Julia, man kann nichts sehen, außer man konzentriert sich darauf."

„Sei ruhig und trink deinen Kaffee, Oliver", mahnte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Es war ein guter Morgen. Der Kaffee war heiß und genauso, wie sie ihn mochte. Eine leichte Brise blies durch das Wohnzimmer und ein gutaussehender Mann saß neben ihr auf der Couch und studierte auf CNN die Nachrichten im Teletext. Was wollte sie mehr? Tony hatte sie nicht in der Dusche überrascht, sie nicht begrabscht oder bloßgestellt. Vielleicht würde das Zusammenleben doch funktionieren, wenn sie sich beide etwas Mühe geben würde.

Als sie angezogen vor das Haus trat, erschlug sie die Hitzewelle fast. Kate hatte sich für eine weiße Leinenkombination entschieden und war sehr dankbar dafür, auch für die flachen Schuhe. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas niemals tragen, zu weit geschnitten, nicht figurbetonend aber Tony hatte sie mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass dies die Art und Weise war, wie man sich hier kleidete. Auch hatte einen dünnen Schal mitgenommen, da sie vorhatte, den Stützpunkt zu verlassen und somit gezwungen war, einen Schleier zu tragen.

Kaum hatte sie das Haus verlassen, ging er ins Schlafzimmer und musterte ihre Unterwäsche sorgfältig, nahm einige Stücke heraus und ließ seine Fantasie wandern.

Ja, diese Teile gehörten Kate. Julia. Kate. Julia. Seiner Frau.

Ende Kapitel 4

A/N: Ich weiß, es hat einige Zeit gedauert und ihr findet die Charaktere nicht zu sehr OOC …. Aber ich spiele nun einmal gerne mit ihnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

_Oliver & Julias Wohnung_

Was sollte Tony nun den ganzen Tag zuhause anstellen, dies hatte er sich schon am Weg nach Kuwait mehrfach gefragt. Es war schließlich nicht so, als hätten sie hier Urlaub oder wären in der Lage etwas zu unternehmen. Sie waren umgeben von Wüste und Kriegsgebiet. Als er die Unterwäsche wieder zurückgelegt hatte, begab er sich ins Badezimmer und musterte Kates Kosmetika, roch an ihren Cremen, dem Duschgel, Shampoo.

Als er in die Küche kam, fand er einen Zettel auf der Arbeitsplatte vor mit einer Liste von Dingen, die er besorgen sollte. Kate hatte ihn verfasst, in einer gehetzten Art und Weise – dies konnte er an ihrem Schriftbild erkennen.

_Greg & Sams Haus_

„Wann musst du heute im Ausbildungszentrum sein?", fragte Jenny, vorsichtig. Seine Hand befand sich immer noch unter ihrem Shirt und dies lenkte sie zunehmend ab. Immer wieder war sie kurz davor, sich den Gefühlen hinzugeben, die sie empfand, sagte sich dann aber wiederholt, dass es nicht angebracht war.

„Erst in zwei Stunden", antwortete er leise und ließ seine Finger weiter mit ihrer Brustwarze spielen, während der mit der anderen das fortsetzte, was sie begonnen hatte, nur südwärts. Spiele konnte er auch spielen, da war sie nicht die einzige und er sagte sich, dass er es noch besser könne als sie, mutiger war. Seine Hand glitt von ihrem Bauch unter den Gummi ihrer Shorts und auch als sie kurz versuchte zu protestieren, ließ er sich davon nicht abhalten sondern genau das Gegenteil war eher der Fall.

Jennys Gedanken waren weniger freizügig, hatte sie langsam Angst, dass die Nachbarn zu viel sehen könnten. Dass sie gedankenloserweise zu weit gehen könnten, etwas Irreparables anstellen würden. Doch wäre es noch fataler, dies erkannte sie, als sie die Bewegung des Vorhangs vernahm, wenn sie ihn jetzt unterbrechen würde.

„Je..", stöhnte sie, als sein Finger über so empfindlich Stellen rieben, langsam in sie eindrangen.

„Greg", mahnte er und unterbrach seine Tortur nicht. Und es war eine Tortur, denn kurz bevor er sie zum Höhepunkt bringen sollte, brach er ab, küsste sie auf den Hals, stand auf und verschwand. Völlig perplex saß sie nun auf den Stufen, erregt, unbefriedigt und mit einer Tasse Kaffee, die sie abscheulich fand.

Als sie sich gefasst hatte und ins Haus ging, fand sie nur ein Post-it am Kühlschrank vor mit dem Wort „zufrieden?".

Und dies ärgerte sie nun mehr, als sein beinahe wortloses Verschwinden. Nun war sie unzufriedener, unbefriedigter und sonstiges als jemals zuvor.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich auf alles eingelassen, dass er vorgeschlagen hätte. Alles. Keine Grenzen. Keine Hemmnisse. Und so war es früher nie gewesen. In Paris musste sie ihn mehrmals in die Schranken weisen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie nicht alles mit sich machen ließ – dass es sexuelle Grenzen gab, die bei ihr nicht überschritten wurden. Aber in den letzten Jahren hat sich viel geändert. Sie hatte allmählich alles aufgegeben, das einer Beziehung mit ihm im Weg stehen könnte – Vorurteile, Klischees. Allerdings waren diese Schranken nur in ihrem Kopf gewesen und abgebaut hat sie sie auch nur dort, da sie seit damals keine wirkliche Beziehung mehr geführt hatte. Männern vertrauen war eine Angelegenheit, die ihr nicht leicht fiel. Auch bis sie Jethro näher an sich herangelassen hat, waren Monate vergangen und dann ging es ganz schnell.

Jethro wirkte zwar oftmals konservativ, wenn man sich mit ihm unterhielt, besonders wenn es um Technik ging, aber wenn man mit ihm intim wurde, musste man sich auf viele verschiedene Faktoren einstellen und diese waren ihr neu gewesen. Oftmals sagte sie sich, dass es nichts Perverses war, was er verlangte, sondern lediglich außergewöhnliche Sachen. Sachen, die sie zuvor nicht gemacht hat.

_Julias Büro_

Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt hatte bei all ihren neuen militärischen Kollegen, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihr das Arbeitsklima gefiel. Es war eine bunte Truppe, durchmischt in Hautfarbe, Geschlecht, Religionszugehörigkeit. Man hatte ihr erlaubt, am ersten Tag Freizeitkleidung zu tragen, da ihre Sommeruniform erst geliefert werde. Im Verwaltungstrakt hat man ihr genau mitgeteilt, welche Sachen sie wo erhalte und mit was sie bei der Uniform zu rechnen habe.

Als Jenny ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie in einem Spital arbeiten werde, hatte sie an ein ziviles gedacht, doch was war in Kuwait Stadt nicht unter militärischem Schutz?

Sie in einer Uniform? Da kam sie sich ja wieder vor wie auf dem Mädcheninternat, das sie zwei Jahre in Irland besucht hatte – der Wunsch ihrer Großmutter, damit sie das Gälische erlerne. Nach dem dritten unglücklichen Semester hatten ihre Eltern sie im Alter von 16 Jahren wieder zurück in die Staaten geholt, sie auf eine gute katholische Schule geschickt und das Kapitel Uniform war für sie beendet gewesen. Später war es der dunkle Zweiteiler, der ihr manchmal so vorkam. Aber seitdem sie beim NCIS war, konnte sie tragen, was sie wollte – zu Tonys großer Freude.

_Supermarkt Stützpunkt_

Jenny hatte Tony im Laufe des Vormittags angerufen und sie hatten sich einen Treffpunkt in dem kleinen Kaffeehaus beim Supermarkt am Stützpunkt ausgemacht, dies war immer noch unauffälliger als viele andere Treffpunkt und den Stützpunkt konnte Tony nicht verlassen, da Kate das Auto hatte, ebenso ging es im Moment Jenny. Der Supermarkt war nur fünfzehn Gehminuten von beiden Wohnstätten entfernt.

Tony, bewaffnet mit der Einkaufsliste, machte sich auf den Weg und entschloss sich, möglichst wenig über ihr gemeinsames Zusammenleben preiszugeben. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Normalerweise gehörte er zu den prahlenden Menschen, doch konnte er genau dies Kate nicht antun, nicht der Chefin gegenüber.

Auch Jenny versuchte möglichst alle Gefühle zu verbergen, die momentan in ihr aufloderten. Es ging ihr so viel durch den Kopf. Wieso hatte sich Gibbs so verhalten? Gefiel ihm die Provokation?

„Oliver", hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme, als er das Kaffeehaus betrat und es war Jenny, die er erkannte, als er sich umdrehte. Sie stand in einem luftigen Sommerkleid vor ihm, die Haare salopp in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, um ihre Schultern eine dünne Stola gelegt. Es war eine andere Jenny, dies war Sam.

„Sam", sagte er freundlich und wies auf einen Platz in der Ecke, in der man sie vielleicht weniger gut belauschen konnte und sie eher ungestört waren. Das Cafe war relativ leer, auch waren beiden wenige Menschen auf den Straßen begegnet, wahrscheinlich wegen der Hitze, der unerträglichen Hitze. Es waren 47 Grad im Schatten, in der Sonne hielt es so und so beinahe niemand aus.

Als sie Platz nahmen, fiel Tony Jennys Sonnenhut auf, den sie in der Hand gehabt hatte und ein kleiner Rucksack den sie trug.

„An dieses Wetter muss ich mich erst gewöhnen", gestand sie ein und er konnte ihre leicht geröteten Oberarme sehen.

„Du solltest schmieren, bei deiner hellen Haut holst du dir sonst einen Sonnenbrand."

„Ich weiß. Deswegen treffen wir uns auch hier, ich muss einige Kleinigkeiten einkaufen."

„Wie geht es nun weiter", fragte Tony, als der Kellner die Bestellung aufnahm. Jenny war kurze Zeit verstummt um nichts preiszugeben.

Als der Kaffee auf dem Tisch stand, der Kellner schließlich wieder verschwunden war, erklärte Jenny, „Zuerst müssen wir Zugang zu den Kollegen hier finden, ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, dann erst können wir mit den wirklichen Ermittlungen beginnen. Zudem müssen wir eine Aufgabe für dich finden, Julia verdient nicht so viel, dass ihr euch irgendwelche Extras leisten könnt."

„Extras?", fragte Tony verwundert nach.

„Ein zweites Auto zum Beispiel und es könnte sein, dass du auch etwas flexibler sein möchtest, als du im Moment bist."

„Hm…"

„Außerdem fahren die Familien ab und an nach Europa, wenn sie hier stationiert sind, meist nach Deutschland oder Italien, weil dort auch große Stützpunkte sind. Oder sie fliegen irgendwo anders hin, machen Urlaub einige Tage am Mittelmeer. Wenn ihr all das nicht macht, dann ist es auch auffällig, außerdem werden immer wieder Safaris und ähnliche Sachen veranstaltet, um die Umgebung kennenzulernen."

Als das Wort Safari fiel, grinste Tony bis über beide Ohren. „Du musst aber eines bedenken, wenn ihr unterwegs seid, müsst ihr euch auch wie ein Ehepaar verhalten und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Julia so glücklich über eine Jeep-Safari wäre."

„Überlass dies mir, ich werde sie davon schon überzeugen." Gemeinsam schmiedeten sie dann noch Pläne betreffend seiner Arbeitssuche. Er könnte bei der lokalen amerikanischen Zeitung schreiben, schlug Tony vor, aber dies wurde sofort niedergeschmettert, da ihm keiner trauen würde, wenn er diesen Job ausübe. Es gab viele Ideen und nichts passte so richtig, daher einigten sie sich, dass er mit Kate weiterüberlegen sollte, sie würde ihm dann bei den Formalitäten helfen.

Alles war nicht so einfach, wie es sich Jenny und Tony vorgestellt hatten. Das Wetter war unerträglich, die Supermarktregale verhältnismäßig – für ihre Verhältnisse – leer und die Langeweile holte sie rasch ein.

_Sam & Gregs Haus_

„Weib, ich bin zu Hause", schrie Gibbs quer durch das Haus, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich auf den Anblick seiner „Ehefrau" gefreut, doch wo war sie nur? Als er durch das Wohnzimmer ging, sah er sie nicht, doch dann, als er aus dem großen Fenster späte, erkannte er sie – eine Gestalt, die auf der Terrasse im Schatten lag, ein Buch auf dem Bauch und scheinbar fest schlief.

Die Holzplanken knarrten unter seinen Schritten. Möglichst leise trat er an die Seite der Sonnenliege und küsste sie auf den Mund. Als er sich allmählich wieder aufrichtete, sah er sich bewegende Vorhänge auf der anderen Seite des Gartens. Manche Leute mussten ein unglaublich langweiliges Leben haben, dachte er sich still und leise. Dann bückte er sich abermals und küsste die rothaarige Frau abermals auf die Lippen, legte die Hand an ihre Brust. Der Kuss wurde, ohne dass sie die Augen öffnete, inniger. An wen dachte sie bloß, fragte er sich, doch diese Gedanken verschwanden rasch, als ihre Hand sich um seinen Hals legte, um ihn weiter zu sich hinabzuziehen.

„Du gibst den Nachbaren schon wieder eine gratis Show", kommentierte Jethro leise.

„Und?", war ihre Antwort und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Lippen, seine Zunge und die Zähne, die ab und an auf ihre Unterlippe bissen.

Seine Hand war nun von ihrer Brust hinab an die Shorts gerutscht, an ihre Oberschenkel. Der Weg war nicht weit und er war dort, wo er sein wollte, zwischen ihren Beinen. Er streichelte sie anfänglich sanft, bis er bemerkte, wie erregend sie dies fand.

„Beginne nichts, was du nicht auch zu Ende bringen kannst", murmelte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht gar nicht erst damit beginnen?"

„Das sagte ich nicht. Wenn du mich wieder in der Luft hängen lässt, dann brauche ich all das nicht." Vielleicht war ihr Ton etwas zu harsch gewesen oder er verstand es falsch, auf alle Fälle richtete er sich auf, drehte sich um und ging.

Verwundert blieb Jenny in dem Sessel sitzen. Was sie falsch gemacht habe, fragte sie sich mehrmals, immerhin hatte sie ihm doch nur die Erlaubnis gegeben, den ganzen Weg mit ihr zu beschreiten und nicht nur das Vorspiel. Oder war es genau das gewesen, was ihm Angst gemacht hat?

_Oliver & Julias Wohnung_

„Wir war dein Arbeitstag?", fragte Tony Kate, als sie müde und leicht genervt den Raum betrag, über ihrem Arm lagen drei Kleidersäcke und sie hatte noch weitere Sachen, die sie ihm deutete, dass er aus dem Wagen holen sollte. Anfänglich kannte er sich nicht recht aus, bis er sah, was sie mit sich brachte – ihre Uniformen.

„Bis auf den Fakt, dass ich die letzten drei Stunden diverse Unformen durchprobieren musste, bis wir die fanden, die perfekt passten, geht es mir gut. Ich habe Hunger, bin müde und sehne mich nach einer heißen Dusche", schloss sie.

Tony legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, beide standen nun im Schlafzimmer, all die Kleidersäcke auf dem Bett. „Dann geh doch duschen, das Essen ist bereits im Rohr und wir könnten danach gemeinsam einen Film anschauen. Ich habe gesehen, heute läuft ‚Rio Grande' zur Primetime."

Kate nickte nur und war erstaunt, als sie das Badezimmer betrat, dass es nicht vollkommen verwüstet war. Tony hatte sich wahrhaftig mühegegeben und alles geputzt, nachdem er duschen war. Auch das Kochen war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, immerhin hatte er es einmal gelernt, nur für eine Person zahlte es sich selten aus. Daher stand nun eine Portion Lasagne im Rohr, der Rotwein war zum Lüften geöffnet, der grüne Salat angerichtet.

Als Kate zwanzig Minuten später mit nassen Haaren in die Küche kam, konnte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen, auch ihrer Nase nicht. Der Tisch war angerichtet, samt Tischtuch und richtigem Besteck. Was führte er nur im Schilde?

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

„Es duftest ja wunderbar, Oliver", kommentierte Kate.

„Welches Problem hast du mit den Uniformen?", fragte Tony und schenkte Kate ein Glas Rotwein ein.

„Kein Problem, ich hatte nur die Hoffnung, dass es hier ein etwas dünneres Material gäbe, aber nein, es ist der gleiche dicke Stoff wie in Alaska", antwortete sie und schob ein Stück Lasagne in ihren Mund. „Die ist köstlich."

Beide lachten und aßen fertig. Auch der Western, den es spielte, gefiel Kate, obwohl es normalerweise nicht ihre Art war, sich solche Filme anzusehen. Nebenbei erzählte er ihr von dem Treffen mit Jenny und der Idee, sich einen Job am Stützpunkt zu suchen. Sie gingen unterschiedliche Vorschläge durch, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

„D'Onofrio", meldete sich Kate .

„Ich bin es Sam, kann ich bitte Oliver sprechen, ich habe ein Jobangebot für ihn gefunden." Kate gab Tony den Hörer. Sie unterhielten sich einige Minuten.

„Das kann ich nicht machen Sam, wirklich nicht", kommentierte Tony etwas entgeistert. „Glaubst du wirklich? Ich weiß nicht! …. Lass mich darüber mit K… Julia sprechen und ich gebe dir morgen Bescheid. ... Gut, liebe Grüße an Greg … Du auch … danke!"

Als er aufgelegt hatte, fuhr er sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Was wollte sie von dir?", fragte Kate nach, das Glas Rotwein in der Hand.

„Kindergärtner, sie will doch tatsächlich, dass ich im Kindergarten auf der Basis arbeite, da ich so gut in Kontakt mit all den Frauen kommen würde, besser und leichter, als wenn sie diesen Job annehmen würde."

Kate lächelte, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Es wurde Tony jetzt erst wieder so richtig bewusst, welch große Augen grünbraunen Augen Kate hatte.

„Du schaffst das schon", sagte sie mit milder Stimme zu Tony. „Wenn Sam glaubt, dass du wie geschaffen für den Posten bist, dann wird sie Recht damit haben, du weißt, sie irrt sich so gut wie nie."

Tony nickte zustimmend. Jenny lag wirklich nie falsch. Wenn sie jemanden für einen Job aussuchte, dann hatte sie sich zuvor viele Gedanken gemacht und alle Pros und Kontras abgewogen. So war sie nun einmal.

„Aber kannst du dir mich mit lauter kleinen Kindern vorstellen?"

„Wieso nicht? Manchmal habe ich mich bereits gefragt gehabt, wieso du noch keine Kinder hast."

Kurze Zeit herrschte eine absolute Stille in der kleinen Wohnung, nur das mühsame Drehen des Ventilators war zu hören.

„Willst du welche?", fragte Tony nach und zog Kate zu sich auf den Schoß, vorsichtig, um ihr Zeit zu geben, sich zu wehren.

„Ich denke schon, aber es hat sich einfach noch nicht ergeben."

„Und wenn dich jemand fragen wird, wenn du mich abholst vom Kindergarten, was wirst du ihnen sagen?", fragte Tony nach. Es gefiel ihm, dass sie sich so einfach auf seine Oberschenkel gesetzt hatte, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, nicht mit ihm diskutierte, sondern es einfach tat, ohne zu murren.

„Dass es einfach noch nicht geklappt hat", entgegnete sie, „und ich würde dir raten, dasselbe zu erzählen." Sie musste lachen, als sie wieder aufstand und das leere Glas in die Küche trug.

„Dann sollten wir es wohl auch probieren", warf Tony in den Raum und begab sich, nachdem er das Licht abgeschaltet hatte, ins Schlafzimmer.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Kate verunsichert, als sie ihm nachging.

„So wie ich es sagte. Wenn ich behaupten soll, dass wir es versuchen, dann lass es uns doch machen." Er hatte wieder diesen Tonfall in der Stimme, der sie wissen ließ, dass er mit ihr spielte. Und zwei konnten so ein Spiel noch besser spielen.

Langsam begann Kate sich zu entkleiden, zog sich dem leichten Rock und das Shirt aus und stand nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm, wortlos putzte sie sich die Zähne und kam dann zurück ins Bett. Wie angewurzelt saß Tony immer noch in Boxershorts und T-Shirt am Bett und hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Möchtest du dir denn nicht die Zähne putzen?", fragte sie etwas lasziv, gegen den Türstock der Badezimmertüre gelehnt, nach.

Er ging ins Badezimmer, putzte sich vollkommen verdutzt die Zähne und kam zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort lag sie nun in ihrer schwarzen Spitzenunterwäsche auf dem Bett, das Haar offen und quer über den Polster verteilt, das Licht gedimmt.

Als er näher an das Bett herankam, bereits mehr als nur erregt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, bemerkte er, dass sie bereits schlief. Vorsichtig zog er das Laken unter ihr weg und deckte sie damit zu, dann befreite er sich von dem Shirt und legte sich neben sie. Bevor er das Licht ausmachte, studierte er die perfekte römische Nase, die kleinen Ohren mit den Diamantsteckern, den langen schlanken Hals, der sich in das ergoss, was ihm bisher stets verboten war, anzublicken. Der Spitzenbüstenhalter, den sie trug, verbarg nicht viel aber das sehr gut. Sie achtete stets auf ihre Figur, was sie trug, das war ihm aufgefallen, aber sie war sehr gut dabei, weibliche Formen in Szene zu setzen. Ihre Brust war nicht groß, er würde sie gut mit seiner Hand umfassen können und genau das gefiel ihm – sie passte zu ihrem restlichen, weiblichen Körper.

Er schmiegte sich an ihre Seite, legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter und schlief ein, umgeben von dem ihm mittlerweile so vertrauten Duft.

_Greg & Sams Haus _

Das Abendessen und auch der restliche Abend war zuvorkommend und quasi familiär verlaufen. Sie hatten über Tony und seine nicht vorhandene Vorliebe für Kinder diskutiert, Gibbs musste aber schließlich eingestehen, dass die Idee grandios war, ihn als Kinderliebhaber all den Müttern vor die Füße zu setzen, um so in Kontakt mit dieser Gruppe von Bewohnern des Stützpunktes zu kommen. Sie hatten beide keine Kinder, somit wäre der Kontakt schwierig geworden.

Über die Vorfälle auf der Veranda wurde kein Wort gesprochen, kein Laut offenbart. Als sie zu Bett gingen, beide sich auf ihre Seiten legten, stellte Jenny eine kleine Flasche Wasser auf Gibbs Nachkästchen, wissend, dass er so und so wieder aufwachen würde. Seine Albträume plagte ihn tagein tagaus und er sprach seit Jahren mit niemandem über seine Frau und die gemeinsame Tochter.

Gibbs war angetan von ihrem Pyjama, wie auch schon in der Nacht zuvor, besonders seitdem er wusste, wie seidig weich sich ihre Haut anfühlte, wie gut es war, sie unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. Und was ihn irritierte war, dass Jenny keineswegs abgeneigt schien.

Als sie im Bett lagen, der Ventilator sich über dem Bett drehte, legte Jenny ihren Kopf auf Gibbs Brust, als sie noch wach waren, schmiegte sich an ihn, ohne jegliche Grenzen zu ziehen, auch als sie ihr Bei über das seine und ihr Bein sich über das seine legte. Sie wechselten keine Worte. Er küsste ihr Haar, legte seine freie Hand auf die ihre, die auf seinem Herz ruhte und so schliefen sie ein.

Es war die erste Nacht in so vielen Jahren, in der er nicht hochschreckte, ihre Namen schrie. Er schlief durch. Die gesamte Nacht.

Die Tage verstrichen, alle gewöhnten sich zunehmend an die geänderten Verhältnisse. Tony und Kate begannen sich allmählich näher zu kommen. Eines Tages holte er sie von der Arbeit ab und sie platzierte sogar einen Kuss, ganz sanft und beinahe unschuldig, auf seinen Lippen. Ein anderes Mal gingen sie mit Gibbs und Jenny Abendessen außerhalb des Stützpunktes. Gibbs und Kate gaben vor, einander von einem anderen Einsatz in Spanien etwas zu kennen, obwohl sie in sehr unterschiedlichen Positionen arbeiteten. Auch das Wetter wurde allmählich erträglicher für alle, der Körper passte sich an.

_Julia & Olivers Wohnung_

„Du brauchst doch nicht nervös zu sein, Oliver", sagte Kate und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, als sie beim Frühstück saßen. Es sollte sein erster Tag im Kindergarten sein und er hatte seine Probleme, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, so viel Zeit mit den Kindern zu verbringen, an denen ihm eigentlich gar nichts lag. Auf der anderen Seite gefiel es ihm, etwas verändern zu können.

In Jeans und Poloshirt bekleidet brachte Julia ihn auf seine Arbeitsstelle, verabschiedete sich von ihm und wieder küsste er sie auf den Mund. Es war beinahe eine Selbstverständlichkeit geworden. Der Ehering am Ringfinger, der Kuss auf den Mund, nächstens der Kopf an seiner Schulter, seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

Die Kinder nahmen ihn wärmstens auf, seine leicht verspielte Art kam ihm hier zu gute. Ein kleiner Junge hing am ersten Tag bereits besonders an ihm – Sammy. Er wollte nicht mehr von Tonys Seite weichen. Von einer Kollegin erfuhr er, dass es keinen Vater gab und die Mutter hier stationiert war, seitdem Samuel ein Jahr alt war, nun war er beinahe vier. Sammy hatte eine schwarze Hautfarbe, wirres krauses Haar, das kurz geschnitten war und trug an diesem Tag ein T-Shirt auf dem ganz groß Batman zu sehen war.

Sie spielten, Tony las ihnen eine Geschichte vor, half den kleineren beim Essen, band ihnen die Schuhe zu, wenn sie dabei waren, abgeholt zu werden. Und nicht nur eine der Mütter flirtete mit Tony, fast jede. Als Kate mit dem Wagen am Nachmittag vorfuhr, ausstieg und in ihrer Uniform auf ihn zukam, lächelte er sofort zurück, als er das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah. Die Frauen ließen ihr den Vortritt, wussten anfänglich nicht, wohin sie gehörte.

„Bist du schon fertig?", fragte sie Tony und sie schritt auf ihn zu, küsste ihn sanft.

„Gleich, ich muss Kimberly noch die Schuhe zubinden", sagte er, bückte sich und machte ihr eine Doppelmasche, strich ihr über das Haar.

„Bist du morgen auch wieder da, Tony?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig.

„Willst du das denn?"

„Du kannst du toll vorlesen!", jubelte sie etwas schüchtern. „Besonders wenn du den kleinen Bären liest."

„Dann werde ich morgen wieder da sein", kommentierte er. Kurz drehte er sich um, verabschiedete sich von seinen Kolleginnen und ging mit Kate, Hand in Hand, zum Wagen. Die Mütter sahen ihnen hinterher – ein ungewöhnliches Paar.

Ende Kapitel 6

A/N: I know … a bisserl kurz …. Aber es war das passende Ende für das Kapitel.


End file.
